


Help Me Get Away From Myself

by suaverin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaverin/pseuds/suaverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo teaches Mark a few things about control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Get Away From Myself

Eduardo is staring at him.

Seriously. Staring.

Every single time Mark looked over (and okay, he looked over a lot, because Eduardo got a new suit and the tailoring on that thing is just… wow), Eduardo is looking past the head of whatever investor he's talking to, fucking staring Mark down. This goes on for the entire evening until things are finally starting to wind down, when Eduardo excuses himself to go to the bathroom and makes eye contact with Mark that he thinks lasts just a shade too long.

Mark follows him. Eduardo is leaning against the sink when he gets there, smirking when he walks in.

"Lock the door," he says. Mark turns around and locks the door, and then he's being turned around and pushed up against the door and his hands are being held above his head against the frame.

Eduardo kisses him, bruising, hard. Mark attempts to mumble against Eduardo's lips. "Wardo, what-"

Eduardo pulls back, puts one hand over Mark's mouth. "Shut up," he whispers, moves his hand away and kisses Mark again, shoving his tongue inside Mark's mouth. Mark's stomach squirms at the streak of possessiveness Eduardo seems to be exhibiting, feels himself getting hard surprisingly quickly. After a moment, Eduardo pulls away again, biting at Mark's ear. "I want you to suck me," he breathes into Mark's ear. Mark shivers, nods.

"Yeah, you like that?" Mark nods again. Eduardo flips them around, pushes Mark down with hands on his shoulders. "Yeah, I bet you like that."

Mark begins unzipping Eduardo's pants with shaking hands, whether from lust or nervousness, he doesn't know. He opens Eduardo's pants all the way and fishes Eduardo's cock out of his briefs, fully hard. Mark's kind of amazed he could have that kind of affect on Eduardo, but he doesn't really have time to process that before Eduardo is taking his dick at the base and rubbing the leaking head along Mark's lips, parting them slightly and moaning in the back of his throat. Mark opens his mouth the tiniest bit, sticking his tongue out and licking the tip. Eduardo moans deeply, whispering, "Oh, yes-" before threading his fingers through Mark's hair and pushing his head down onto his dick. Mark readily opens his mouth, taking the tip in and sucking lightly. Eduardo groans and pushes Mark down further, tightening his fingers in Mark's hair.

Mark slides his lips down further, trying not to choke, taking in as much as he can. There's still a little bit that he can't get to, because on top of being gorgeous and perfect Eduardo is fucking hung, of course he is. Mark puts his hand around it, fisting him slowly. He hears Eduardo making these soft little noises, almost vulnerable little whimpers, and Mark pulls off to smirk at him, but then Eduardo is glaring at him, and despite how terrifying it is, Mark finds it kind of adorable. "You enjoying this, Wardo?" he whispers into the curve of Eduardo's thigh.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Eduardo says, guiding Mark's mouth back to his cock.

Mark takes the direction, chooses not to fight against the fingers in his hair, leading him down, because really, who could turn Eduardo down? 

Mark can't. He won't.

He takes Eduardo's cock back into his mouth, somehow taking more in than before, swirling his tongue around the head just to hear Eduardo moan. Eduardo tightens his fingers to an almost painful level, pulling up on the strands, and Mark lets himself be pulled up but then Eduardo is just pushing him back down, and he's confused for a moment, but then it hits him.

Oh.

Oh.

Eduardo is fucking his mouth.

Mark grows impossibly harder, nearly comes from that realization alone.

Eduardo continues to moves his head up and down on his erection, Mark humming around him, hollowing his cheeks, swallowing. Eduardo pulls him off completely. 

"Lick my balls," he says, throaty, head thrown back.

Mark licks a long stripe up Eduardo's cock, but Eduardo just pushes his head further down, past his dick, until Mark is right in front of his balls. He mouths at them and Eduardo groans, thrusts up into Mark's mouth as Mark licks at them, the delicate skin sticking to his tongue lightly as he licks around them, in between them.

Eduardo lets out a moan, crying out Mark's name like a mantra, before he's looking Mark in the eye. Mark just stares dumbly back at him as he leads Mark's mouth back up to his dick. "I'm going to come now," he says, "and you're going to swallow, like a good boy." Mark can only nod.

He sucks Eduardo down once more, hard, licking across the tip, and Eduardo buckles over, thrusts his cock flush down Mark's throat, coming with a scream. He falls back against the door and pants while Mark waits for what Eduardo wants him to do next. Once Eduardo recovers, he looks down at Mark, pupils blown. "Get up here, Mark," he breathes, scrambling his hands against Mark's shirt and pulling him up. Once Mark is standing, Eduardo slams him up against the door. He begins opening Mark's pants frantically.

"I want you to fuck my thigh. I'm not going to touch you. Do you understand?"

Mark shivers. "Yes, Wardo."

He gets Mark's pants around his ankles, careful not to touch Mark's cock through his boxers. Eduardo won't meet his eyes, staring intently at the line of Mark's erection in his boxers, the wet spot left on them. "Get your dick out, Mark," he whispers.

Mark does as he's told, fumbling to remove his erection from his boxers with shaking fingers. Once he gets it out, it bounces up against his stomach, leaking. 

"Fuck," he hears Eduardo say, almost inaudible. "Move, Mark."

Mark thrusts slowly against Eduardo's thigh, the cotton of his pants, smearing precum all over them. Mark wonders why Eduardo isn't freaking out over it, but when Mark glances up, Eduardo looks completely engrossed in the mess Mark's cock is making of his pants. Eduardo will not take his eyes off of Mark's erection against the fabric of his pants, catching on the cotton as he thrusts up, Mark moaning, and Eduardo whispering Mark, god-, before Mark seizes up. Eduardo leans down, kisses Mark's slit, gets his mouth around the tip of Mark's dick before Mark is coming, right down Eduardo's throat, Eduardo swallowing it all, Mark screaming Wardo, god.

Eduardo pulls off when Mark is done and kisses Mark's panting mouth. Mark is so out of it that it takes him a moment to respond, surprised by how the kiss goes from frantic to almost intimate.

Eduardo pulls away slowly. "I'm in room 314," he breathes against Mark's lips. "Meet me in ten minutes." He pulls away to gather himself. Mark does the same, tucking himself away and pulling up his pants, doing his belt. He unlocks the door.

"See you in five."


End file.
